The Wise Coffin
The Wise Coffin '''was a Portuguese YouTuber who focused on Total War content. He had 3 main series: Narrative Let's plays, Historical Documentaries, and Total war mod overviews. He also did various rants on certain subjects, Such as the new time commanders season. The Wise Coffin would periodically delete all his videos for a "fresh start" - this would result in most of his videos being lost. On 20 March 2018, The Wise Coffin deleted his channel, Having 1082 subscribers at the time of deletion. His reported intention was to create a new channel in the future, Which would aim history at a Portuguese audience. =History= Seasons 1-3 Socialblade statistics indicate massive drops in total views in March 2015, September 2015, and September 2016. This suggests that there had been at least 3 seasons before the September 2016 - March 2017 season. Season 4 - Mod Overview series and Narrative Let's plays Season 4 began in September 2016, when the channel began uploading its Total War Mod Overview series. These focused on various Total war mods, Including Genghis Khan: Total War, Ogniem i Mieczem: Total War, Rome: Total War zombie mod, Medieval 2: Anatolian Principalities, Medieval 2: Santa Invasion and Medieval 2: Sigh of Empires. In this era, The Wise Coffin also had a podcast named "Wisecast" and narrative Let's plays, One of which focused on Hyrule: Total War. Season 5 - Documentaries and Vlogs On 10 March 2017, The Wise Coffin decided to delete all his videos for a fresh start. Most of these videos are now lost. He stopped making Total war mod overviews, But he continued making his less popular Narrative Let's plays. He also started making documentaries (most of which have survived). These documentaries would cover various units of the Achaemenid army, Including the Sparabara, The Thanvabara, The Asabari, and The Takabara (In that order). Season 6 - History is the Future In July 2017, The Wise Coffin once again resetted his account, Intending to make way for a new "History is the Future" series, Which recreated various historical wars. These included the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Campaign against Dong Zhuo . Both of these series have been archived. End of the channel On 14 March 2018, The Wise Coffin announced the end of his YouTube channel on Patreon. His last message read like this: '''Title: END "I will end my channel. It is a hard decision but i think i am stuck on it. I can't find a good way to have success on it. First do to the cheer number of channel on YouTube that do the same thing, and with much better quality, and second because my inability to have people help me sharing my content. I've talked with many big channels, and even those that i had some type of frienship have all ignored me and some even lied and then stop replying to me. I'll still do stuff on TWC, and i actually intend to make a channel for a Portuguese audience, since that, if i can say, market is untapted. Thanks so much for supporting me, but unfortunately i have to bury the coffin. And remember above all, HISTORY IS THE FUTURE!" The Wise Coffin's scrapped plans Before deleting his channel, The Wise Coffin had a plan for continuing his "The One Truth" campaign with a season 2, As well as planning to collaborate with OfficiallyDevin and MrSmartDonkey in a spiritual successor to his "Dark Tales" campaign. He also planned to review "Empire of Ants" at one point. =List of Videos= The Wise Coffin's policies regarding old videos resulted in a large percentage of them being lost. Out of an uncertain total number of videos, 8 are found, And 34 are known to exist but have not been known to resurface. Note: Days are YYYY/MM/DD Season 1 (unknown - March 2015) No known videos. (Cumulative views: 69.1k) Season 2 (March 2015 - September 2015) No known videos. (Cumulative views: 30.9k) Season 3 (September 2015 - September 2016) No known videos. (Cumulative views: 89k) Season 4 (September 2016 - March 2017) (Cumulative views: 47k) The Wise Coffin deleted all his videos on 10 March 2017 for a fresh start. Season 5 (March 2017 - July 2017) (Cumulative views: 6.24k) Note: This video announced that The Wise Coffin would be reset once more. Season 6 (July 2017 - March 2018) (Cumulative views: 5.3k) On 20 March 2018, The Wise Coffin ended his channel. =Twitter= The Wise Coffin's Twitter, https://twitter.com/thewisecoffin was started on 20 October 2016 and ended around the time the channel was shut down. =Quotes= "I didn't unlist them, i simply deleted them. Some of those videos i regret of doing that, that around 90% i'm glad i did that. Such things happen because of self doubt; but i am working to conquer that and hopefully be able to build something unique and that might help me in making a living out of this channel." '' -The Wise Coffin on his habit of resetting his channel, 11 July 2017. ''"Some years ago i did a Narrative with the Dark Elves in Call of Warhammer called Dark Tales. That narrative was the only one that i regret deleting because i think it was really well made. However i am starting the planning stages for it's revival. If any remembers the story behind Dark Tales then you will already know the overall plot, but i shall be adding some additional surprises and storylines to the Narrative. I shall be using the newest version of Call of Warhammer for this campaign, along with a submod called the sandbox mod; this is so to take away the most annoying aspects of Call of Warhammer; the unplayable scripts. Many of them still exist, so it is a good mix. I'm going to try and call MrSmartDonkey and OfficiallyDevin to do the voices of their characters from the first Narrative, but can't assure that they will accept." -The Wise Coffin on a possible future series and on his old "Dark Tales" campaign, 28 January 2018. "Empire of the Ants was a game that i remember well from whend i was younger. Never was able to play it, unfortunately, because it was at a house of a friend back then, and he was the type that didn't let others play his games; only watch. Either way, i decided to pick it up and try it. This review videos will not be common, but i wish to use this genre of video making to express some interesting ideas and mechanics from games. I find it quite interesting the concept of people playing a real-time strategy game about ants." -The Wise Coffin on a possible review on "Empire of Ants", 20 January 2018 =Trivia= *As a child, The Wise coffin was very fond of the shows Time Commanders and Decisive Battles *The Wise Coffin's Favourite Decisive Battles episode is Episode 10. *The Wise Coffin's Favourite Time Commanders season is Season 3. *The Wise Coffin's initials spell out "TWC", An acronym for Total War Center. This is not intentional, And he prefers to be called "Wise" in short form. =Sources= *The Wise Coffin's Reddit Account (Archive) *The Wise Coffin's SocialBlade profile (Archive) Category:Portuguese YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers